Broken Hearts And Last Goodbyes
by fanfictionfan1990
Summary: AU. All she's ever learned is how to fight for what she believes in, struggle with the death of her auror partner and fiancé she's not sure what she truly believes in now. So when she's unexpectedly paired up with Neville Longbottom she feels a fire deep inside of her. Will she fight the power or succumb to it? EWE? Same story different title.
1. Chapter 1

Neville's POV

I was being transferred to the Auror office in America. I needed a fresh start. I was leaving a few days after my birthday. We were celebrating before I left.

"Don't forget to write us." my friend Ginny told me.

"Not to worry, Gin."

"Especially if you find yourself a new girl." Ron said.

Harry and Ginny hit Ron.

"Excuse my tactless best friend, Neville."

I just shrugged. The story of my last relationship is a story for another time.

"We're going to miss you Neville." Luna said.

"Yes we are." Hermione agreed.

I smiled it's great to have friends. Ever since my Gran died, I've really needed them. My parents were still alive but they didn't remember me. I packed up and left. I settled in my flat for the day. I didn't start working until the next day. The next morning I got up, got dressed, ate breakfast and apparated to the American Ministry. I noticed that America was a lot more relaxed in the sense that muggles knew about wizards and didn't really care. I walked into the Head Auror's office.

"Hello, Mr. Longbottom." said the portly head auror.

"Hello, Mr. " I suddenly blanked out on his name. Curse my bad memory.  
"It's Johnson." he filled in.

I nodded.

"So, how do like America so far?" he asked.

"It's different."

"You'll get used to it."

Before I could respond there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

A girl with golden brown hair walked in.

"Oh, I didn't realize someone else was in here with you."

He shrugged it off and said "This is our newest transfer from across the pond."

"Oh, you're from England."

"Yes, I am." I said shyly I was always shy around girls.

"And he's your new partner."

"Alright." she smiled.

I smiled at her.

"She's one of our best."

The girl blushed Gryffindor red.

"Why don't you go introduce everyone to him."

"Okay."

We left the office.

"I didn't catch your name."

"I'm Neville Longbottom."

"Oh, nice to meet you Neville, I'm Delaney Romero."

"You too."

We continued talking.

"So, I noticed you also have a slight English accent."

"Yeah, I was born in England actually but moved here before I could attend Hogwarts."

"Oh."

"I take it you went to Hogwarts?"

"Yes, I was a Gryffindor."

She smiled and said "I probably would've been a Hufflepuff."

I nodded in agreement. She seemed like a Hufflepuff. She introduced me to the rest of the aurors. It was a smaller force than in London and very close knit. The day continued. I wrote to everyone a few days into my stay. Delaney and I bonded as partners and friends rather quickly. She was really smart but also relaxed.

"There's an owl for you, Neville."

I looked up to see a beautiful white owl. It's Hedwig. Harry's owl. Delaney handed me the letter.

"Everything okay at home?"

"Yes, two of my friends are coming to visit."

"Oh, that's great."

"They should be here in a few days."

She nodded.

"You're invited to meet them if you want."

She shrugged and said "Maybe, I'll come."

I nodded. I wrote Harry back. I was glad the him and Hermione were coming to visit. It was a few nights later and there was a knock on the door.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey guys." I greeted my two childhood friends.

"Hey Neville." Harry greeted giving me a hug.

Hermione hugged me as well. They walked in. We sat down and started catching up even though I had only been gone a few weeks.

"Anyone else tonight?"

"I invited my partner over but I don't know if she'll come."

"So, your new partner is a girl."

"Yeah, she's one of the best aurors on the force according to the Head auror."

"What's her name?"

"Delaney Romero."

"Did you say Delaney?" Hermione asked.

"Yes."

"I think she may have been my neighbor until she moved."

"She did say she was born in England but moved before she could attend Hogwarts."

Hermione nodded.

"Funny you say that you may know her, since she reminds of you because she's really smart."

Hermione nodded again. We continued talking. They soon left. I told them I would take them to the Ministry tomorrow and show them around. I'm curious why Delaney didn't come. The next morning Harry, Hermione and I walked into the Ministry.

"Oh, hey Neville I'm so sorry I didn't come last night I got caught up with my reading."

"It's fine Delaney." I assured her.

"Who are your friends?" she asked.

"This Harry and Hermione."

"Hermione?" she asked.

"Delaney?" Hermione asked.

"It's so nice to see you, it's been years."

"I know."

"We should catch up, I'll take my lunch now I guess."

"Okay."

She walked away. I continued showing them around until Delaney came back and walked away with Hermione.

Delaney's POV

Hermione and I went to the nearest restaurant.

"So, I'm sorry we lost touch once we started school."

"It's fine."

We continued talking.

"So, you were probably a Ravenclaw at Hogwarts?" I asked.

"Surprisingly, I was a Gryffindor."

"Wow, that is surprising."

"I think you would've been a Hufflepuff."

"Yeah, I would be."

"Actually if it wasn't for Neville I would've have met Harry and Ron."

"Who's Ron?"

"He's the third part of our trio."

"Oh, what's he like?"

She told me about Ron.

"He reminds me of my friend Robyn a bit."

"Is she an auror as well?"

"She's a healer actually."

"Oh."

"What about Ron?"

"He plays Quidditch."

"Oh, my other friend Caleb played Quidditch when we were in school."

"Tell me about Caleb."

Before I could respond our food was delivered. Thank Merlin for that. We ate and talked. After we finished eating we paid and left. I showed her around a bit and we went back to the Ministry. The boys were waiting for us.

"So, how was catching up?" Harry asked wrapping his arm around Hermione.

"Good." Hermione smiled.

Harry nodded and we continued talking. I got along with Harry pretty well so far.

"So, we'll hopefully see you at the Quidditch game Neville." Harry said.

"Quidditch game?" I asked.

"One of our other friends is playing a Quidditch game here and we want to surprise them for their birthday."

"Ron?" I asked.

"Actually, it's his little sister."

"Oh."

"She used to have the biggest crush on Harry when we were at school." Hermione giggled.

"That's long over, you're invited to the game too if you want." Harry suggested.

"I don't know, I might join you guys later though." I shrugged.

"Okay."

We continued talking and parted ways. The day continued. It was a few days later I was with my friend Robyn. We hadn't seen each other in a while. She had bright red hair, green eyes. She was rather hyper most of the time. She was also smart.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, you have a new partner?" she asked.

"Yes, I do."

"What's his name?"

"Neville Longbottom."

She nodded and asked "Is he cute?"

"I can't answer that."

"Oh, come on you know I wouldn't steal him from you and besides I have a boyfriend."

Before I could respond a familiar voice said "Well, hello."

I looked up to see Ara Black. We were frienemies in school but now that's changed into a rather close friendship. She had long curly black hair with grey eyes.

"Hey Ara." Robyn greeted her.

"Hey Robyn."

"Hi Ara."

She nodded and sat down next to Robyn. We started talking.

"So, what brings you here?"

"I'm waiting for my cousin he's coming to surprise his girlfriend for her birthday."

"That's sweet." I said despite what I've been through romantically I was and always will be a hopeless romantic.

"It sure is."

We continued talking.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite American cousin." a drawling voice said.

"Draco!" she exclaimed getting up and hugging a pale boy with platinum blonde hair.

They pulled away from the hug.

"These are my two friends, Robyn Wheeler and Delaney Romero."

"Nice to meet you, Draco." Robyn greeted him.

"You too."

"Nice to meet you, Draco."

He greeted me and sat down.

"I'm nervous about if my girlfriend's friends will accept that I'm dating her."

"Why?" I asked. I've only known him for a few minutes but he seemed nice.

"I wasn't so nice to them in school."

"Well, your cousin and I were frienemies in school but we're close now." I smiled at Ara.

"You two are different, I basically tortured her, her family and friends." he said regretfully.

Before I could respond another redhead stormed up to our table.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, what are you doing here?" She questioned.

"I came to surprise you for your birthday." he smiled at her.

"Oh, you did?"

"Yes."

She smiled and asked "Who are these girls?"

"I'm Ara Black, Draco's cousin."

"Oh, nice to meet you."

"You too."

"I'm Robyn Wheeler."

"I'm Delaney Romero."

She nodded and said "I'm Ginny Weasley."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too."

"Oh, you're Neville's auror partner." she said to me as she sat down.

"Yes, I am."

She nodded. A few minutes later Hermione, Neville and Harry joined us at the table.

"Who are your friends?" Neville asked.

"That's Robyn Wheeler and Ara Black."

Harry's head snapped up at Ara's last name and he asked "Did you say your last name was Black?"

"Yes, what's it to ya."

"My godfather was Sirius Black." Harry said.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"He was my dad." Ara said.

"But he never told me he had a daughter." Harry said.

"That's because he kept me a secret even after he escaped Azkaban. I was sent to America when my mum was killed."

"Who was your mum?"

"Marlene Black née McKinnon."

Harry looked shell shocked. There was silence.

"So, what took you guys so long to get here?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing." Hermione blushed.

"I'll tell you later." Neville whispered to me.

"Okay."

"What's Malfoy doing here?" Harry finally asked.

Ginny and Draco audibly gulped and Ginny said "He had the same idea you did to surprise me for my birthday."

"You two are friends?" Harry asked.

"Actually, we're more than friends."

"You two are dating?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, we've been dating since before Neville left."

"We support you." Hermione smiled.

"I guess I have to start calling you Draco."

"Yes, Pot- I mean Harry."

"As long as you're happy." Neville smiled.

"We are happy." Ginny smiled taking Draco's hand.

"So, I know Hermione and Neville were both Gryffindors but what about the rest of you?"

"I was a Gryffindor as well." Harry and Ginny chorused.

"Slytherin." Draco said.

I nodded and said "I probably would've been a Hufflepuff."

"I could see myself as a Hufflepuff as well."

"Gryffindor like my dad." Ara said sadly.

"Were you a prankster?" Harry asked her.

"Yes, just like my dad." Ara said proudly.

"So, when's your birthday Ginny?"

"The eleventh."

"That's cool, my birthday is the twelfth." I said.

We continued talking. I got along pretty well with Ginny. After a while we parted ways. A few days later was my birthday. They threw a small party for me. I also got a letter from Hermione. She kept pestering me to tell her who Caleb was. I never answered her. I'll tell her but not yet.


	4. Chapter 4

Neville's POV

It was now the middle of September. I was doing some gardening on a day off. I always loved gardening. It was hotter than I was used to so I had to take off my shirt. I wasn't expecting anyone to come visit.

"Neville?" Delaney's voice asked.

I scrambled to get my shirt back on and said "Oh, hey Delaney."

"You do realize your shirt is on backwards." she giggled.

I readjusted my shirt and asked "What are you doing here, not that I'm not happy to see you."

"I got a report that there's a death eater on the loose and Auror Johnson wants his team to be close."

"Okay."

"So, I see you're doing some gardening."

"Yes, I am."

She nodded and asked "You mind if I help?"

"Not at all."

She started helping me.

"I'm going to take a guess and say Herbology was your best subject at Hogwarts?" she asked.

"It was my best subject until my fifth year."

"What happened in your fifth year?"

"I started getting better at other subjects."  
"Oh."  
"What was your best or favorite subject?"

"My best subject was Charms but I liked Herbology."

I nodded and said "I actually fainted in Herbology in second year."

"Why?"

"We were repotting Mandrakes and I just fainted."

"Oh."

"How are you at flying?"

"Horrible actually."

"Me as well, I broke my wrist during my first lesson."

"Ouch, so you said that you would tell me later why Hermione was blushing at the table."

"Oh, that, I caught them snogging each other's faces off after the game."

"So, I was right I sensed they were more than friends the day before."

Neville nodded and we continued talking.

"How were you at potions?"

"I was okay but my professor didn't seem to like me." she shrugged.

I couldn't imagine someone not liking Delaney.

"How were you at potions?"

"My professor scared me actually and because of that I was horrible at potions."

"What was your professor's name?"

"Severus Snape, why?"

"I think our professors may have been distantly related."

"How so?"

"My professor's last name was Prince, she talked about her relatives in England."

I shrugged.

"Why did you become an auror if you were good at Herbology?"

"Just to fit in with my friends, I guess."

"I guess that makes sense."

"Why did you become an auror?"

"There weren't any good jobs in Charms so I became an auror."

We continued working.

"It's getting dark, let's get inside." I said.

She nodded and we walked inside.

"Welcome to my humble abode, make yourself at home."

"Okay."

"I'm going to go freshen up a bit."

She nodded and I walked away.

Delaney's POV

I scanned the room. Neville had lots of pictures on his mantle. I saw a picture of him, Harry, Hermione and Ginny. A looked at a few other pictures and saw one of Neville and an older lady. He looked about twelve or so.

"Snooping are we?" Neville teased from behind me.

"No, I was just admiring your pictures." I said turning towards him.

"I was kidding and that's okay."

"So, whose this older lady in this picture?"

"That's my Gran."

"Oh, is she back at home as well?"

"In a way she is."

"What do you mean?"

"She passed away last spring."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"You miss her a lot don't you?" I asked sitting down next to him.

"Yes, she was tough on me but she raised me."

I decided to change the subject and asked "Draco said that he basically tortured all of Ginny's friends and that's why he was sacred that you wouldn't accept him dating Ginny."

"Yeah, he did basically torture us. He bullied me."

I nodded this wasn't a good subject either so I changed the subject. We continued talking. We cooked some dinner even though I wasn't much of a cook and neither was Neville. We sat back on the couch and played a game of Exploding Snap. I wonder when they will call us. I finally ended up falling asleep curled up next to Neville. The next morning I woke up since I felt someone's eyes on me. I looked up to see Neville staring at me.

"Oh, sorry." he apologized.

"It's fine, have you gotten any sleep?" I asked the obvious question.

"No, I stayed up all night waiting for the call."

"Okay, I'll leave now so you can get some sleep."

He nodded and I left. Good thing we actually had the day off today. I wonder why they never called us.


	5. Chapter 5

It was now a few days later.

"So, Neville and I never got called to help with death eater a few days ago."

"What death eater?" one of the other Aurors asked.

"The one the that was on the loose on Saturday."

"Oh, that one. Head Auror Johnson just sent you on a wild goose chase."

"What?" I asked angrily.

"It was a fake report."

I didn't give them a chance to respond I just stalked to the head Auror's office and walked in.

"What the heck?" I asked.

He just started laughing.

"This is no laughing matter, sir."

"I'm sorry I set this up but I just wanted you to have an excuse to be with Neville on a day off." he apologized sincerely. I swear sometimes you'd think he's a middle aged woman instead of man.

"Okay, you're forgiven."

"How did it go?"

"I helped him garden a bit and we talked about our school days. We went back inside and played a game of Exploding Snap." I smiled.

"Is that a smile on your face."

"No, it isn't

He kneeled down next to me and said "Delaney, you're like a daughter to me and I can tell that boy out there makes you happy, I love seeing you happy, and this is the happiest I've seen you since Caleb was killed last spring."

"Neville is nothing but my auror partner and it will stay that way." I said defiantly.

"Whatever you say." He said standing up.

I just left the room.

"Hey Delaney." Neville said.

"Hey Neville." I said cooling down.

"Something wrong?"

"That was a fake report I was given a few nights ago."

He just started laughing.

"Neville, this is no laughing matter."

"It's not funny that we fell for a fake report."

"What's so funny then?"

"Nothing." he said.

"Okay."

The day continued. The days continued. It was now a muggle holiday named Thanksgiving. I've been celebrating it since we moved here since both my parents were muggle borns. I was just about to get ready when my fire lit up. It was a floo call from Neville.

"Hey Delaney."

"Hey Neville."

"So, no one is working today?"

"No, it's Thanksgiving."

"What's Thanksgiving?" he asked confused. I knew he hadn't heard of Thanksgiving since he was British and Pureblood.

"It's rather simple really, it's a holiday where you eat a lot of food."

"Oh, that sounds fun."

"It is."

We said goodbye and I started to get ready for my holiday. Actually, I kind of felt guilty no one was working today so Neville was alone. I decided to floo him again.

"Hey Delaney, I thought you were leaving."

"How about you come with me to Thanksgiving, you'll enjoy it."

"You sure your family won't mind?"

"Of course not."

"Okay."

In a second he had come through the fire. I smiled at him.

"Am I dressed properly?"

"You look fine."

He nodded and we apparated to my aunts house.

Neville's POV

We landed in front of a house. It looked nice. Delaney and I walked up to the door and knocked. A woman with short black hair answered the door smiling. Delaney hugged her and the woman asked "Who's this?"

"This is my auror partner, Neville Longbottom."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too."

"Come on in."

We walked in. A man greeted her next. Then two teenagers greeted her.

"Neville, this is my Uncle and my cousins Austin and Aubrey."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too."  
We continued to go around and greet and introduce. She sure has a big extended family.

"So, Neville has no idea what Thanksgiving is before I mentioned it to him."

"Oh, you'll enjoy it."

We continued talking. It was soon time for dinner. So far it was good. After dinner we had dessert. After that we left. We apparated back to her house. I walked her to her door.

"So, did you enjoy your first Thanksgiving?" she asked.

"I sure did."

"I'm glad."

"Thanks for inviting me."

"No problem."

I pulled her into a hug, kissed her cheek and left.


	6. Chapter 6

Delaney's POV

I touched the cheek that Neville had kissed. I was speechless as I walked into my house. The night continued. It was about a week later. Robyn, Ara and I were shopping for dresses for the Ministry Christmas Ball.

"So, Neville kissed you?" Robyn asked.

"Only on the cheek." I said fingering the material of the dress.

"Details, details." Robyn said waving her hand dismissively.

"At least you have someone to dance with." Ara said.

"I doubt Neville would ask me to dance and we're just friends."

"Sure, I may have only seen you two together once but it's obvious he likes you." Robyn said.

"He's just my auror partner and it will stay that way." I said defiantly.

"Yeah, whatever you say."

"You know he would want you to be happy and Neville makes you happy." Ara said.

"Have you told Neville about him?" Robyn asked.

"No, I haven't."

"You should."

We continued shopping. I decided on a red dress. Red has been my favorite color since I was little. A few days after that I got a letter from Hermione. I had finally told her who Caleb was. She's been pestering me to tell Neville who he is but I wasn't ready. I went to the cemetery about two days after I got Hermione's letter. I knew exactly what grave I was looking for. I reached the grave and put a fresh batch of flowers by the headstone. I looked around to see if I was alone and I was so I sat down next to the headstone.

"Hey you. I still miss you everyday. I have a new auror partner his name is Neville Longbottom. He's a transfer from across the pond. I'm sure you would like him. He actually reminds me of you a bit. We get along really well. I know you'd want me to be happy and move on but I don't want to lose him like I lost you."

I looked up at the headstone it read:

**Caleb Lucas Samuels**

**9/23/78 - 3/18/02**

**Age 23**

**Son, friend, brother and fiancé.**

He was my fiancé until he died in my arms due to a death eater attack. I got up from the grass and left. It was now time for the Ministry Christmas Ball. The three of us apparated to the ministry.

"Hey girls." Jordan, Robyn's long term boyfriend greeted as he kissed Robyn on the cheek.

"Hey Jordan."

"So, neither one of you have a date?" he asked.

"My date should be here soon." Ara said.

"Okay, how about you?"

"No, I don't have a date."

"I'll dance with you." Jordan offered.

"Thanks, I have to watch out for Ara though we don't a repeat of last year do we."

"Yeah, we don't."

"That was fun though." Ara whined.

"Whatever you say."

Ara's date joined us and we started to walk in. I wasn't used to heels so I had to walk slowly.

"May I escort you in?" A voice asked.

I was about to snap but I realized who's voice it was. It was Neville. My pupils dilated looking at him. He looked quite attractive. He's just my auror partner.

"So, what do you say?"

"Sure." I smiled at him.

He offered me his arm and we walked in.

"Oh, Delaney there you are." Robyn said.

"Hey sorry."

"Oh, Neville's here."

"Yes, he is Neville you remember Ara and Robyn."

"I do."

"This is Jordan, Robyn's boyfriend and this is Nicholas, Ara's date."

"Nice to meet you." he said.

"You too." they chorused.

We had a quick dinner and then we started dancing. Like Jordan promised he danced with me for a few fast dances.

"Delaney?"

I looked up to see the guy who teased me thorough out my school years his name was Declan. He gave me grief about being smart. Especially in later years, the teachers speculated that he had a crush on me but I didn't feel the same way. I was actually already dating Caleb.

"You want to dance?"

"No thank you."

"Come on."

"No."

He stomped away. Nicholas even danced with me. It was another slow dance. Declan came to ask me to dance again.

"I already said no, Declan."

"Come on." he said grabbing for my hand.

"Don't touch me."

"She already said she doesn't want to dance with you." Neville's voice said.

"What's it to you."

"Just watching out for a friend."

He just stomped away.

"Thanks for that."

"No problem."

The song ended. A few more fast dances went by and then there was a slow dance. It was one of my favorite songs I couldn't resist not dancing to it.

"Delaney, I've been trying to get up the courage to ask you all night but will you dance with me?" Neville asked quickly.

"Sure, Neville." I replied.

He took my hand. I swear I felt electricity. No, Delaney get a hold of yourself he's just your auror partner that's it. He put his hand on my waist and I put my hands around his neck. We started to dance. It felt like no one else was there. Snap out of it.


	7. Chapter 7: Run To Me

Chapter 7: Run To Me

* * *

_Outside it's raining, but I'll just go home_

_Someday your heart will just let him go_

_As soon as you get that feeling_

_You can start to live again_

_As soon as the worst is over_

_You can make it all make sense_

_Right now I can't give you what you need_

_As soon as you get that feeling... run to me_

_Hush, you don't have to say a word_

_Trust, I'm not going to hate you for it_

_Feels like my touch only brings back the pain_

_Someday those memories will fade away_

_As soon as you get that feeling_

_You can start to live again_

_As soon as the worst is over_

_You can make it all make sense_

_Right now I can't give y__ou what you need_

_As soon as you get that feeling... run to me_

* * *

"You're a pretty good dancer, Neville."

"You think so?"

"Yes."

He blushed and said "I taught myself to dance in my fourth year before the Yule Ball."

"Oh."

He twirled me around and my head ended up on his shoulder. We continued dancing. We finished dancing staring deep into each other's eyes. He leaned in closer to me. I slowly leaned in as well but at the last minute I pulled away and ran away from him.

Neville's POV

I stood there for a moment and then decided to chase after her. I found her outside.

"Delaney?" I asked.

She looked up at me either she was crying or it was the rain dripping down her face.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, it's not you, you were great it's me."

"You don't have to explain, come to me when you're ready."

She just nodded and I walked away. I apparated home in the rain. I don't hate her for doing this. The day continued. I went home for Christmas.

"So, how's Delaney doing?" Ginny asked.

"She's doing well."

"Have you asked her out yet?" Ron asked.

"I tried to kiss her after a dance at the ball but she pulled away."

"So, she hasn't told you has she?" Hermione asked.

It wasn't my place to ask maybe it was going to stay a secret between the girls so I just shook my head.

"I've been pestering her to tell you but I guess she hasn't told you."

"Mione, she'll tell him when she's ready." Harry said.

"I know."

I nodded. The day continued. We celebrated New Year's. I was alone with the couples. Luna did kiss me but it was just a friendly kiss like I had given Delaney after Thanksgiving. After New Years I went back to the America.

"Hey Neville." Delaney greeted.

"Hey Delaney."

"How were your holidays?"

"Good, how about yours?"

"Same."

"He's on the loose again."

"Who?"

"The Lestrange fellow."

My eyes darkened at the name Lestrange. What is he doing here I thought we were rid of him and his brother? At least his sister in law is dead. I looked up at Delaney. She had the same look on her face that I did. I didn't know she had history with the Lestranges as well. We went to go find the Lestranges.

"Well, well if it isn't my old friend Delaney." he sneered.

"I'm not your friend, Lestrange."

"Well, if it isn't Neville Longbottom."

"Hello, Lestrange." I said bitterly. It took all my strength not to jump at him and choke him. Delaney and I started to duel him. After awhile we finally captured him. That felt good.

"I'm glad we're finally rid of him." Delaney said in relief.

"Me too."

The day continued.

Delaney's POV

It was a few nights later. I was fast asleep. I was having a good dream. Suddenly, Caleb appeared.


	8. Chapter 8

"_Caleb, is that you?" I asked._

_"Yes, it is."_

_I smiled._

_"I've been watching you with Neville."_

_"You have?"_

_"Yes, I have and you're right I do like him."_

_"But that doesn't mean I like him like that."_

_"Oh, come on its obvious I know."_

_"How do you know?"_

_"You used to look at me like that."_

_"Curses."_

_"And he makes you happy and I like that."_

_"What if the same thing happens to him that happen to you?"_

_"Don't worry, it won't."_

_"What makes you so sure?"_

_"Trust me."_

_I nodded._

_"I think it's about time you tell him about what happen to me by the way."_

_"Okay."_

And with that he faded away and I woke up. The day continued. It was now the day I was finally going to tell Neville. I knocked on his door.

"Hey Delaney." he smiled.

"Hey Nev."

"Come in."

I walked in.

"There's not another fake report is there?"

"No, I need to tell you something."

"Okay, let's sit down."

We walked to the couch and sat down. I handed Neville a picture.

"Who's this?"

"This is my ex fiancé Caleb."

"You were engaged?" Neville asked surprised.

"Yes, I was."

"How long were you engaged?"

"Almost a year." I said.

"What happened?"

"He died in my arms during a mission gone wrong." I told him.

"I'm sorry."

"Thanks."

"This is why you pulled away from the kiss at the ball?"

"Yes."

He nodded.

"Ironically, I think I started to admit to myself that I was falling for you after that."

"I think I started falling for you after you invited me to Thanksgiving."

"Is that why you kissed my cheek?"

He blushed and said "Yes, I almost chickened out too."

I nodded. Robyn was right.

"I also have some relationship baggage."

"What happen?"

"My ex girlfriend left me right after my Gran died."

"Wow, that was harsh."

Neville nodded asked "How did you get together with Caleb, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I was crying after a dance because my crush wouldn't dance with me, he saw me crying and comforted me. I had seen him around but since I was a year younger than him I didn't talk to him much. After that I developed a bit of a crush on him. We started talking more. He asked me out at the beginning of the next year."

We continued talking.

"It's getting late, I should get home."

"Let me walk you out."

I nodded and he walked me out. On our way out somehow our hands ended up intertwined.

"Oops, sorry."

"Don't worry about it, Neville." I smiled.

He nodded and I left. The night continued. It was now the next day at work.

"I had a great time last night, talking with you." I said.

"Me too."

"But I can't help but think we forgot something." I said innocently.

"What's that?" Neville asked.

"Think about it, Nev." I smiled at him.

"Kiss?"

I nodded.

"I was actually going to kiss you but I chickened out."

Before I could respond one of the other aurors walked over.

"Will you two just stop flirting and kiss already."

Neville and I just looked at each other, shrugged and kissed. I swear I felt fireworks go off. My foot popped like that Muggle movie the Princess Diaries.

"I was just kidding but whatever." the auror laughed but I have a feeling this was planned or something because everyone else was watching us as well.

"How long has this been going on?"

"This is our first kiss."

"I'd say it was about time."

"And it's just in time for Valentines Day."

"I didn't think of that." I smiled.

The day continued. It was now Valentines day. Neville and I were going on our first date. I was excited. I apparated to the restaurant and waited for Neville.

"Delaney?" Robyn asked.

"Hey Robyn."

"So, I guess you're on a date."

"What makes you think that?"

"This is the most romantic restaurant in town."

"Yes, I'm on a date."

"If it's not Neville, I'll be upset."

I laughed and said "Don't worry, it's Neville."

"About time."

I nodded as Neville appeared at my side and kissed my cheek.

"Hey Nev." I smiled at him.

"I'm sorry, I'm late."

"No problem."

Jordan appeared next to Robyn.

"You want to sit together or will that ruin your first date?" Robyn questioned.

"How about we sit a table away?" I suggested.

"Sounds good."

We were seated a table away from each other. Neville and I looked through the menu and order. The food was good. We were all waiting for our dessert when Jordan got down on one knee.

"He's proposing!" I said looking over at the table.

"Yes, yes!" Robyn exclaimed.

"That's sweet."

We got our dessert. So both of us had a special Valentine's Day. I went on my first date with Neville. Robyn got engaged. Neville apparated with me back home. He kissed me goodnight and he left. The day continued.


	9. Chapter 9

Neville's POV

Delaney and I have been together for almost three months now. She's been busy helping her friend Robyn plan her wedding since she was maid of honor. I was home drinking my afternoon tea when an owl flew in. I recognized the envelope instantaneously. The letter was from Hogwarts. I grabbed it from the owl and opened it. It read:

_Dear Mr. Longbottom,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. We're in dire need for a substitute for Professor Sprout. She's been taken ill for the rest of the term. We hope you accept the position. Send us a reply as soon as you can._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall._

_Headmistress._

I smiled. This was my dream job working with plants. I have to tell Delaney. I know she'll be happy for me. Then I realized what would happen to us? I need to talk to her immediately. I think she's shopping for wedding/bridesmaids dresses with Robyn and Ara today. This was a female thing but maybe they're done by now. I decided to apparate to the store they were at to check.

"Hey Neville." Robyn greeted.

"Oh, hey Robyn."

"Looking for Delaney?"

I nodded.

"She's trying on her dress right now but she should be out in a minute."

I nodded and waited.

"What do you think?" Delaney asked walking out of the dressing room in pale blue dress.

She looked beautiful. I'd say that's a fact.

"You look great."

"Oh, Nev what are you doing here?" Delaney asked.

I was still in a daze.

"Nev?"

"Oh, sorry."

"What are you doing here?" she questioned again.

"I need to talk to you immediately."

"About what?"

"I rather talk to you privately."

"Okay, I'll come over when I'm done."

"Alright." I smiled and kissed her cheek.

She nodded.

"By the way, you look beautiful in that dress."

She blushed and I left. I waited for Delaney back at my house. She arrived a few hours later.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I got a letter from Hogwarts."

"What does it say?"

"Professor Sprout the Herbology teacher has been taken ill for the rest of the term."

"That's not good."

"They asked me to take her place for the term."

"You should do it." she encouraged me.

"Really?"

"Yes, it's your dream and I have no right to say no."

"What about us?"

"We'll be in a long distance relationship for a while, but that shouldn't matter."

"You don't mind?"

"No, I don't, I mean I'll miss you but I'm still just a floo/portkey away and a letter away."

"Thanks for the support, love."

"No problem."

She stayed for a bit longer and left. I wrote them back and packed to go back home. Delaney and I said goodbye a few days later after I resigned from the auror force and I portkeyed home and then portkeyed to Hogwarts. I walked into the school.

"Hello Mr. Longbottom." A familiar stern voice said.

"Hello, Professor."

"It's nice to see you again, I hope you're well."

"Yes."

She showed me to Professors Sprout's office. I was only staying for the term so I didn't plan on making myself at home. I started teaching. I really enjoyed it.

Delaney's POV

I had a gotten a promotion to auror team leader but part of me wasn't enjoying it as much as I used to. I was still helping Robyn plan her wedding. Her wedding wasn't very far away actually it was this weekend. I missed Neville very much. It was now Robyn's wedding. I was maid of honor and I was unfortunately walking down the aisle with Declan. Robyn looked beautiful in her dress. I cried like a baby when they looked into each other's eyes and the minister said "I declare you bonded for life."

Ara who tried to be strong but she was crying as well.

"You know it's a tradition that the maid of honor and the best man to hook up." Declan said as we danced.

"Fat chance, Declan!"

"You know I've always had a crush on you."

"That's why teased me for being smart."

"I was jealous."

The next thing I knew he was leaning in closer. I pushed him away and out of nowhere a stunning spell hit him square in the chest. I looked over and saw Ara looking over at me innocently. I rolled my eyes she couldn't act innocent to save her life.


	10. Chapter 10

"I guess it's not a party until someone is stunned." Jordan laughed.

"Sorry about this."

"No worries, that's what he gets." Robyn said.

The reception continued.

"So, where are you going on your honeymoon?"

"We're traveling around the world."

"That's cool."

"Our first stop is Scotland."

I nodded.

"Isn't Scotland where Hogwarts is?" Jordan asked.

"Yes, it is."

"You could come with us we'll drop you off to be with Neville."

"I couldn't ask you to do that, it will ruin your honeymoon."

"No, it won't."

"You sure?"

"Positive, I'm sure Neville misses you just as much as you miss him."

"Okay."

"We leave in a few days."

I nodded. The night continued. We used a portkey to get to the town right by Hogwarts. I think it's called Hogsmeade or something.

"This is a cute little town." Robyn commented.

I nodded in agreement. We reached Hogwarts. I saw a stern faced lady and she walked over to us.

"Ms. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger what are you doing here?" she asked in a Scottish accent.

"I'm not Hermione."

"Who's Malfoy?" Jordan asked.

"I'm not Ms. Weasley." Robyn said. She remembered meeting Ginny.

"Then who are you?"

"I'm Robyn Nelson née Wheeler and this is my husband Jordan Nelson."

"I'm Delaney Romero."

Her face softened when I told her my name and she said "Ah, Mr. Longbottom talks about you a lot."

I blushed and said "That's good to know."

"We'll see you later, Delaney." Robyn said hugging me.

"Thanks for this, have fun on your honeymoon."

"No problem."

I hugged Jordan as well and they left.

"I noticed a slight British accent."

"Yes, I grew up here until the age of six then we moved to America."

She nodded and said "I'm Professor McGonagall."

I nodded. I couldn't help but think I recognize her last name.

"Follow me, Mr. Longbottom's office is this way."

I nodded and followed her to the office. She knocked.

"Hello Professor McGonagall."

"You have a visitor, Mr. Longbottom."

"Hey Nev." I smiled.

"What are you doing here, love?" he smiled his eyes twinkling.

"I came to visit."

"You didn't tell me you were coming."

"This was a surprise to me as well, Robyn and Jordan are on their honeymoon and they offered to drop me off here to see you."

"That was nice of them."

"It sure was."

"Come in"

"Thanks for showing me the way, Professor McGonagall."

"You're welcome." she said walking away.

I walked into his office.

"I've really missed you, love."

"I missed you too."

"Why don't I give you a tour of Hogwarts?"

"Sure."

He took my hand and led me out of his office. He started giving me they tour. He led me up to the Gryffindor common room.

"I forgot the password again." Neville said.

"Quidditch." a voice said.

Neville and I looked over to see a boy he looked like a sixth or seventh year.

"Thank you, Mr. Griffiths."

"You're welcome, Professor." he said looking over at Neville and me.

"This is my girlfriend."

"You've mentioned her in class, it's nice to meet you."

I blushed and said "It's nice to meet you too."

We followed him into the combo room.

"What are you doing here professor?" a fifth year girl asked batting her eyelashes at Neville.

"Showing my girlfriend around."

"Humph."

I couldn't help but giggle she had such a crush on Neville. I mean I don't blame her Neville is really attractive but he's mine.

"So, this is the bird that you've talked about in class before." A boy with long hair said.

"Step off it, mate." said the same boy who we followed in.

"Julian Hopkins, at your service." he said flirtatiously reaching for my hand.

"Don't even think about it, Hopkins." Neville snarled.

His protective side is quite attractive even when the "threat" is just a seventeen year old boy.

"The worst thing you can do is take away points, I'm not scared."

"I don't want to lose points again, thanks to you." Another girl said.

"You're no fun, Hawke."

"Deal with it."

"We should go." Neville said taking my hand and leaving the common room.

We left the common room. We finished the tour and went back to his office. I came at the right time it was almost the end of term. The day continued. After the term was over we went back to Neville's house. It was a huge house for just two people. I stayed a few more days and had to get home. It was a few weeks since I've been back.


	11. Chapter 11

"Delaney?" The head auror asked.

"Yes, sir."

"May I talk to you in my office?"

"Yes."

We walked to his office.

"You haven't been really enjoying your job lately, have you?"

"Not really, honestly."

"It's because you want to be close to Neville?"

"I'm guessing so."

He smiled and said "You can resign if you want or I can transfer you there."

"I think I'd rather resign."

"Okay."

"I really had fun working with you."

"Good luck."

I left the room. I only became auror to be close to Caleb. If there were open jobs in Charms back then I would've jumped at the chance. This was just in time for Neville's birthday actually. This time I actually wrote to him and told him I was coming.

Neville's POV

I woke up on my birthday. I walked downstairs to see Delaney in the kitchen.

"Hey love." I smiled kissing her cheek.

"Hey Nev, happy birthday."

"Thanks."

She finished making some tea and we sat down.

"So, what do you usually do on your birthday?"

"I usually stay home and then go to the Weasleys."

"Okay."

We finished breakfast and relaxed on the couch until it was almost time to go to the Weasleys. She seemed a bit worried.

"Don't worry, they'll love you." I assured her.

"What makes you so sure?"

"Don't you trust me?"

"Of course."

We reached the Weasleys and I knocked.

"Hello, Neville." Molly greeted smiling at me.

"Hi Mrs Weas- I mean Molly."

"Who's this?" she asked looking over at Delaney.

"This is Delaney, my girlfriend."

"Oh, nice to meet you." she smiled.

"You too, Mrs Weasley."

"Call me Molly."

"Okay."

"Come in."

We walked in.

"Delaney!" Ginny yelled running over to her.

Molly looked confused but she didn't question it.

"Hey Ginny." Delaney said laughing at her redheaded friend.

"Hey Delaney." Hermione greeted.

"Hey Hermione."

"Come on, let me introduce you to the rest of my family."

"Okay."

I kissed her cheek and Ginny dragged her away eagerly.

Delaney's POV

Ginny dragged me to the living room. I noticed two familiar faces Harry and Draco.

"Hey Delaney, it's nice to see you again." Harry greeted.

"You too."

"So, Delaney that's my brother Ron." she said pointing to the redheaded boy next to Harry.

"Nice to meet you."

"You too."

"This is Luna Lovegood, his girlfriend and one of my best friends."

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Don't worry, he's in denial."

I laughed.

"You remember Draco."

"Nice to see you again."

"You as well."

Two more redheads stood up.

"I'm Fred."

"I'm George."

I eyed them suspiciously and said "Are you sure you're using your real names?"  
They just stared at me in shock.

"How did you know?" Fred asked.

"I grew up with a few pranksters." I shrugged nonchalantly. I didn't want to mention I was one of the brightest witches as well.

They nodded.

"This is Remus Lupin." she said pointing to a man with sandy brown hair.

"Nice to meet you."

"You too."

"That's Dora, his wife." she said pointing to the woman next to him with bubblegum pink hair.

"Wotcher." she greeted cheerfully.

"Hello."

A little boy around five with turquoise hair came up to me.

"I'm Teddy." he introduced.

"Hi Teddy." I smiled. He was so adorable.

"He's our son and Harry's godson." Remus told me.

I nodded.

"That's my brother Bill." Ginny said pointing to a redheaded man with scars on his face.

"Nice to meet you."

"You too."

"That's my sister in law Fleur." she said pointing to a beautiful blonde girl next to Bill.

"Pleasure to meet you." she said in a French accent.

"You too."

"That's my brother Charlie." she said pointing to the next man.

"Nice to meet you."

"You too."

"That's my dad." Ginny smiled pointing to a redheaded version of my dad.

"Nice to meet you."

"You too."

I sat down next to Harry.


	12. Chapter 12

"So, tell us about yourself." Arthur said.

"I grew up here but moved before I could attend Hogwarts."

"What's your blood status, it doesn't matter to us."

"I'm a half blood, both my parents are muggle borns."

"You know lots about muggles?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Yes."

"You have to excuse my husband he's quite obsessed with muggles." Mrs. Weasley said lovingly.

"I'd be happy to tell what you already don't know."

"Okay."

They nodded. Neville joined me on the couch.

"I was born in August of 1980, we lived in the wizarding world for the year until the next October and we moved to the muggle world and lived as muggles, we moved to America when I started to show magical ability."

"So, that's how you knew Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, our dads were friends and we we're neighbors."

"Your mum wasn't friends with them as well?"

"My parents are divorced."

"Oh."

"Hermione and I lost contact when we started school."

"Do you guys also start at age 11?"

"Yes, we do and end when you're 17 or 18 depending on your birthday."

"What was your best subject?" Remus asked.

"I was pretty good at Charms."

"I was too." Ginny said.

"How do they separate the students?"

"Sort of like Hogwarts actually, I was in the group equivalent to Hufflepuff."

"Yay, Hufflepuff!" Dora exclaimed clapping.

We continued talking. It was now time for dinner.

"So, how is my cousin doing?" Draco asked.

"She's doing well, I haven't seen her since the wedding."

"Yeah, she told me what she did at that wedding."

"Who's wedding was this?" Ginny asked.

"Our friend Robyn."

"What happen?" Neville asked.

"I was dancing with the best man who was also a school mate and he mentioned the tradition."

"What tradition?" Neville asked confused.

"The one where the maid of honor and best man hook up."

"That git!"

I giggled at Neville and his protective side is showing.

"What happened?"

"I told him fat chance, and he confessed he always had a crush on me, and leaned into kiss me but I pushed him away and out of nowhere a stunning jinx hit him. I looked over at Ara she was looking at me innocently but she can't play innocent to save her life."

"Well, that's a Black for you." Harry laughed.

Dora and Remus dropped their forks on their plates.

"Did you say Black?"

"Yes."

"I never knew I had a cousin." Dora said.

"She's my goddaughter."

"I could write to her, I'm sure she would love to meet you."

They nodded. We continued eating and talking. I helped Molly wash the dishes after dinner.

"I'm glad Neville has found you again." Mama Weasley said casually.

"Again?"

"Yes, if I remember correctly you two were almost inseparable the first year of your lives."

I nodded in shock and said "I never knew that."

"I guess his Gran never told him and no one told you."

I wonder why my dad hadn't told me about this. We continued washing dishes. After that I went back to the living room.

"Delaney will you play with me?" Teddy asked cutely.

"Sure, buddy." I smiled at him.

We started playing.

"Well, isn't this cute." Neville smiled walking in.

"Hey Nev."

I continued playing with Teddy. Suddenly he changed his appearance he looked just like Caleb. Neville and I shared a look and I gave Teddy a sad smile. He soon started to play with Harry.


	13. Chapter 13

"I think you'll leave Neville sooner or later and go back to your ex." Ron blurted out of nowhere.

"Ronald!" Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Molly yelled.

"You know nothing!" Neville yelled at him jumping to my defense.

"I can handle this, Nev." I said.

"Okay."

"You know I grew up with someone just like you who gave me grief about being smart like you did with Hermione but that's for another discussion. Now I won't leave Neville for my ex."

"Sure, you won't."

"If it wasn't for my ex I wouldn't be with Neville."

He just stared at me.

"My ex fiancé is dead." I whispered so only Neville could hear.

"What was that?"

"My ex fiancé is dead, he died in my bloody arms protecting me, you insensitive prat!" I yelled at him.

Everyone looked shocked minus Hermione, Neville and Ginny.

"How long ago?" Molly asked.

"Over two years ago."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Molly." I smiled at the Weasley matriarch.

"If you don't mind me asking, who killed Caleb?" Molly asked.

"Rabastan Lestrange." I said bitterly.

"I thought we were rid of him and his brother?" Harry asked.  
"Actually, we caught his brother and gave him the Dementor's Kiss but Rabastan keeps escaping."

They nodded.

"So, that's why you looked sad when Teddy changed his appearance."

"Yes, he looked just like my ex Caleb."

"I'm sorry." Teddy said running up to me.

"It's okay, Teddy you didn't know."

He kissed my cheek.

"Caleb was my first love but Neville is my second love." I smiled at Neville sitting down next to him.

"I love you too." Neville smiled back and kissing me.

"Aww, isn't that sweet." Ginny cooed as she cuddled up to Draco.

"I went to go visit Neville at Hogwarts right after Robyn's wedding."

"What were you doing at Hogwarts?" Ginny asked Neville.

"I was teaching the remainder of the term since Professor Sprout was taken ill."

"That's great."

"Robyn and her husband Jordan took me to Hogwarts to visit before they started their honeymoon. We saw Professor McGonagall and she mistook my friend Robyn for Ginny, her husband for Draco and me for Hermione."

Ginny, Draco and Hermione laughed.

"How did you react?" Neville asked I hadn't told him the story.

"We just told her we weren't them and she was like "who are you then." Robyn told her who she and Jordan was and I told her my name and her face softened when I told her my name."

"She actually smiled?"

"Yes, why?"

"She was a really strict teacher the only one who would get rare smiles form her would be Hermione." Harry said.

I nodded and continued the story "She mentioned that Neville talked about me a lot" I smiled turning to my boyfriend who was starting to blush and then continuing "She led me to his office after I said goodbye to Robyn and Jordan, Neville gave me a tour of Hogwarts. He took me up to the Gryffindor common room but forgot the password."

"Something's never change." Ginny laughed.

"One of his students helped us with the password, we followed him in. One of the girls seemed to have a crush on Neville." I giggled looking back at Neville who was now blushing as red as a Weasley's hair.

"Lockhart all over again." Hermione laughed.

"Except Neville isn't an idiot and a fraud." Harry said.

"Who is Lockhart?" I inquired.

"He was our Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher our second year." Neville said.

"All the girls had a crush on him."

"Did any of you have a crush on him?" I asked Hermione, Luna and Ginny.

"I did." Hermione said blushing and hiding her face in Harry's shoulder.

"You're the last person I expected."

"I'm not very proud of it either."

"Then another one of the seventh year boys started to flirt with me and Neville told him to step off. His protective side is quite attractive." I smiled at my still blushing boyfriend.

"What happened next?"

"One of the seventh year girls said that she didn't want to lose points because of him again. And he told her she's no fun. And then we left."

"So, that seventh year girl is just like you, Mione." Harry teased his girlfriend.

"I was always stuck with you losing points." Hermione said.

"Yeah, you were."

"And I wouldn't have it any other way." Hermione smiled kissing Harry's cheek.

We continued talking and soon left.


	14. Chapter 14

We apparated back to Neville's house.

"You know I was offered the position of Herbology teacher since Professor Sprout decided to retire."

"That's great, Nev!" I exclaimed hugging and kissing him.

"Thanks, you know the Charms professor is also retiring and they're looking for someone to replace him." he said grinning at me.

"Really?"

"Yes, wait I thought you were still an auror?"

"Actually, I resigned before I came to visit."

He nodded and said "You were doing well?"

"Yes, but my heart wasn't in it."

He nodded in understanding. The day continued. It was now three days later. I noticed a wrapper on the floor. I picked it up it was a wrapper for "Drooble's Best Bubble Gum". This was my favorite gum.

"Is this yours, Nev?" I asked.

"Yes, it is."

"Why do you still have this?" I asked carefully.

"I guess it's about time I tell you about my parents."

"Tell me what?"

"Actually, it's better to show you." he said.

"Okay."

He took my hand and we apparated to St. Mungos.

"Why are we here, are your parents doctors or something?" I asked innocently.

"I wish but no." He sighed.

"Oh."

"You remember when we had to duel Lestrange?"

I nodded and Neville continued "and he recognized me?"

"I've been wondering about that."

"He's one of the reasons that my parents are in the hospital."

I squeezed his hand in support as he continued "My mum gives me these every time I see her and my dad, they were tortured into insanity a few months after I turned one and they don't remember me." he said his voice cracking.

"I'm sorry."

"I promised myself I wouldn't cry."

I didn't reply I just pulled my sobbing boyfriend into my arms.

"I'm sorry you have to see me this way."

"No worries, Nev."

"You want to go meet them?" he asked.

"Sure."

He wiped his remaining tears and we started to walk in.

"Ah, Mr. Longbottom we've been meaning to write you."

"Is everything okay?" Neville asked.

"You go see for yourself." He replied cryptically.

Neville and I walked towards his parents room.

* * *

This is probably going on hiatus after the next chapter. Since I've been spending too much time on my other Harry Potter story and need to write more in this one.


	15. Chapter 15

"Mum, dad?" Neville asked carefully.

"Neville?" his mum asked.

"You remember me?"

"How could I forget you you're my son?"

He turned back into that sobbing mess he was a few minutes ago as he hugged his mum. I stood there awkwardly as he hugged both his parents.

"Who's this lovely girl?" his mum asked smiling at me.

"This is my girlfriend, Delaney." Neville smiled wrapping his arm around me.

"Does your last name happen to be Romero?" Alice asked.

"Yes, it is." I smiled at her.

"I missed something here didn't I?" Neville asked confused.

"Let me fill you in son, you two were basically inseparable the first year of your lives." Frank said.

"We were?" Neville asked surprised.

"You never knew?"

"I didn't know but apparently Delaney did." Neville said.

"My dad never told me I barely found out a few days ago."

"Who told you?" Alice asked.

"Molly Weasley."

They nodded and Alice said "Neville, I wrote a letter to your Gran but I guess she either never read it or forgot about it after reading it."

Suddenly I remembered something and said "I remember when I was around ten I came across a picture of me, my dad, a couple and a boy around my age."

"I remember that picture."

"I asked my dad about it, he told me some of the details but left some out probably to protect me." I shrugged.

_Flashback November 3rd 1981_

_Bobby Romero knocked on the door of Longbottom manor for what seemed like the hundredth time._

_"Hello Master Romero." a house elf greeted at the door._

_"Hello Brownie, is Madam Longbottom home?"_

_"She's in the study, Master." the house elf replied._

_He walked to the study and found Madam Longbottom._

_"Hello Augusta."_

_"Hello."_

_"First I want to give you my sympathies for Alice and Frank."_

_"Thank you."_

_"I want to ask how Neville is doing?"_

_"That's none of your business."_

_"He's my daughter's best friend and my good friend's son I would like to know."_

_"Neville, is my grandson you have to let him grieve."_

_"I understand that but maybe he would like to be around his best friend to help."_

_"He's fine." She insisted._

_"Can I see him?"_

_"No you may not."_

_He just left._

_End of Flashback_


	16. Chapter 16

"I could've grown up with a friend but I had to grow up all alone."

"We eventually found each other though." I smiled.

"At Hogwarts?"

"Actually, no I moved to America when I was six."

"Oh."

"What house were you in, son?"

"Gryffindor, even though I was intimidated by its reputation at first so I asked for Hufflepuff."

"I was a Gryffindor as well, and your mum was a Hufflepuff." Frank smiled at his wife.

"How did you two meet again?"

"Last year I was transferred to the American auror force and Delaney was the best auror and my partner." Neville smiled at me causing me to blush.

"So, both of you are aurors?"

"Not anymore, I resigned to become Herbology professor at Hogwarts." Neville said.

"And I resigned before I came to visit and I'll probably interview for the Charms professor at Hogwarts."

They nodded. There was a knock on the door. It was the healer. I felt Neville tense up at the sight of her.

"Oh, Neville I didn't know you were here." She said.

He didn't respond he just tightened his grip on my hand.

"Oh, who's this?"

"This is my girlfriend, Delaney."

"Oh, that's nice."

There was silence as she checked over their charts and left.

"Who was that, son?"

"My bitchy ex's best friend" Neville said.

"Oh."

"My ex left me at the point in my life that I needed her most and left me slightly numb."

"When was that time?"

"When Gran died."

"My mum is dead?" Frank asked.

"Yes, she is."

"How long ago?" He asked his voice breaking.

"Over two years ago."

"I never got to say goodbye."

Alice wrapped him in a hug as he started to break down. I can see where Neville gets his emotional side from. After a few minutes he sobered up.

"I could take you to her grave if you want." Neville suggested.

"Yes, I would like that."

"Maybe I should go, this seems like a family thing." I said.

"No, you don't have to go." He assured me.

I nodded. We signed them out and left. We apparated to the cemetery. We walked to her grave.


End file.
